


this night is stupid (but you make it worth it)

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not funny, It's Prom night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Comedy, Roommates, They're 17, adashi, i'm so happy for this rep i will never shut up, just a disgrace, kind of comedy, oh my god they were roommates, shiro doesn't really like it, so i saw a quote on queer eye and got inspired, with crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: "Uh, Takashi?" Adam said quietly, climbing the stairs to his bunk."Yeah?""Are you going to prom?" the chocolate-skinned boy asked, making the other one shiver."I uh, don't really know yet."where shiro doesn't feel like going to prom, but a special someone might motivate him to do so





	this night is stupid (but you make it worth it)

Shiro stared blankly at the poster in front of him. He found it quite idiotic, specially the title of the event was an extremily bad pun with the school's purpose that went along with a cringey rhyme. He can't remember the last time he went to a dance and actually enjoyed it - he always went with the thought ' _Maybe I will end up having fun_ ' and ' _It might not be so bad_ '. The nights usually went by with him sitting on the school benches drinking orange juice that someone had spiked with alcohol.

 

 **_Moonlight Night!_ **  
_Witness the first Garrison prom - FREE ENTRANCE_  
_April 30th at 7PM - Starry Night courtyard_

He sighed and gripped the books in his hand. This time he wanted to go because he actually had someone in mind but there was no way he was going to accept going with him. On the other side, proms were boring and he never did anything - maybe he should stay in the dorm for this one. As he got lost in his toughts, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and made him (almost) lose his balance. Shiro looked at the person and it was, of course, Matt.

  
"Shiro! My man!" the light haired boy said "Saw you looking at the prom thingy - you thinking of going?"

  
"Not in a million years." Shiro said as they kept walking to the dorm building "Dances-"

  
"Proms." Matt interrupted with a smirk.

  
" _Dances._ " Shiro insisted "It's just a gathering of students to stand around. Some dance, and I don't know how to dance. So no, I'm probably not going."

  
"Probably!" a voice quoted, coming from behind him. It was Lana, his classmate "There isn't a no, so you _are_ thinking of someone."

  
Shiro blushed, staring at her from the corner of his eye as she looked smug. Lana looked at Matt as they both shared the same expression, which made Shiro walk faster. It was a way to avoid all the mess he knew he got himself into - he didn't even know if Adam was gay or not. He felt relief as soon as he saw his door approaching, Lana and Matt laughing behind him.

  
"Stop teasing me, Nana." Shiro said "Both of you go wash yourselves, all this stink has to come from somewhere."

  
"Come on Shiro!" He heard Lana say "Plan how to invite him, you have three days."

  
"What is this? Some drug dealing thing?"

  
"It can be." Matt said "Because you're high with love." He completed, dragging the 'o'.

 

"Matt, I'd like to remind you of my martial arts belt. I can hit you with it." Shiro said, opening his dorm door and smiling at his friends before he got in. "See you at dinner!"

 

He closed the door and immedeatly groaned at his bed. The sheets were all over the place because being a good cadet means that sometimes you are late too. And he got yelled at. And he might have been forced to do 50 push-ups to learn his lesson. Wouldn't be the first time, still managed to be respected by classmates and instructors.

 

Shiro put his books on his desk, taking off his uniform coat and putting it on the chair. He started doing his bed and then sat down on it, forgetting that he was completely ruining the effort of making it look perfect for when Adam arrived (he was the organized one at all times, during exam season Shiro's spots were a mess). He played with his fingers, thinking about what Lana had said - should he ask him? Probaly not. Or maybe yes? He doesn't know this is all very confusing, he never asked someone to anything like this.

 

Go out to eat pancakes at 2AM which means sneaking through the high security the institute was put through? Totally fine. Asking Adam to be his date to a school dance? Never not fine. His heart tells him to go for it, but his brain makes him question everything and anything. The what if's keep coming and going so fast that he feels like he is going insane - so he decides to ignore his brain and do what his heart says.

 

Shiro sat down at his desk with a post-it pack and a black pen in front of him. He tapped his fingers on the table, wondering what he should do. Maybe he could look up those prom asking things on Google? No that wouldn't have the same feeling. He wrote it down anyway, listing a few things to do just in case he didn't have a plan.

 

 **1.** _ ~~Throw yourself off a canon~~ Give him flowers and a card_  
**2.** _Clean his desk_  
**3.** _Ask the pilots to write on the sky_  
**4.** _Give him candy with the letters spelled on it_

 

He cringed at himself. _This is too cliché_ , Shiro thought, _I can do better than this_. He took out the post-it and put it on top of his book, deciding to save it, just in case. He looked at the next piece of paper and pursed his lips, scolding himself mentally for not being creative. Shiro grabbed the pen again and started writing.

 

 **5.** _Ask the pancake cook to write it with the toppings_  
**6.** _Use the virtual-reality simulator (ask Matt for help)_  
**7.** _Bake cupcakes with the words spelled out (ask Josh for help)_  
**8.** _Ask with Italian puns (Lana's help)_

 

Shiro wanted to bang his head against the table for how many of these were about food and how he needed his friend's help. Suddenly he heard the clinking of the keys at his door but didn't give much importance to it, Adam was going to another class. The door opened and he hid the paper under the book, sitting casually on the chair as he faced the door.

 

Adam narrowed his eyes at him, pursing his lips as the took sight of his roommate's figure. He opened his mouth but closed it again, the two of them staring at each other as Shiro held a (extremily) wide smile.

 

"Takashi..." he started "What is happening?"

 

"What?!" Shiro said, awfully loudly "I'm just chilling, living life at my- at my desk, y'see."

 

Adam chuckled and put his books on his bunk bed. Shiro felt his heart flutter as he watched Adam move around, putting on his pijamas. The moment he started undressing Shiro blushed and turned around, wanting to respect the other boy's privacy. He looked down at the paper and made some small drawings on the empty spaces.

  
"What are you doing?" Adam said, adjusting his glasses as he stood next to Shiro's desk without him noticing.

  
Shiro took out the paper and ripped it apart, putting it in his mouth.

  
"Getting nutrients." He started "Paper comes from trees and trees are a natural thing - who says paper isn't healthy?"

Adam rubbed his temples, giggling at what Shiro had just said. His heart jumped at the other boy's laugh, his face full with a simple smile that had turned into a laugh too. Adam put his hand in Shiro's back and squeezed it a little bit, making Shiro smile fondly at him. There was something in Adam's eyes that seemed to be so intense - Shiro had noticed it before and it always takes his breath away. They stayed silent for a little bit, neither of them knowing what to say.

  
"W-Well uh" Adam started, taking his hand off of Shiro's shoulder and scratching the back of his neck "Do whatever you need to do, but you better spit it out because, you know, ink."

Shiro nodded and turned back to the desk, taking the paper off of his mouth.

  
"Uh, Takashi?" Adam said quietly, climbing the stairs to his bunk.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Are you going to prom?" he asked, making the other one shiver.

  
"I uh, don't really know yet. I'm trying to figure out something."

  
"Oh... alright then." Adam said, getting inside the sheets "Goodnight."

 

Shiro could feel his heart shaking at the vague information, his nervousness going up. Did Adam have a date already? Was this all for nothing? They have been roommates for years and he barely knew Adam's sexuality. He knows he dated a guy, they have talked about it once or twice - but the question is if he would like him.

 

Shiro gulped and took a deep breath. "Goodnight, Adam."

 

 **3 days later** it felt like the other dances were repeating themselves all over again. He was sitting outside on a courtyard with a spiked drink in his hand, sitting on the benches with Lana and Josh as they watched Matt trying to convince someone to dance with him. He was still getting negative answers from everyone.

 

"God, I almost feel bad for him." Nana said with a small laugh.

 

"Almost." emphazised Josh "We should get him on a dating app. Maybe Grindr or Tinder."

 

"Tinder is too straight." Shiro said "Matt would never survive in there. His bisexuality is as raging as Nana's gayness when she sees Jaqueline. We need to find a diverse app - let's do Plenty Of Fish."

 

"What goes on between Jackie and I stays between Jackie and I." Lana stated, her eyes roaming through the crowd "As a matter of fact, it seems like I have to leave now."

 

They said their goodbyes and watched Lana go off into the crowd, meeting with Jackie on the dance floor. Josh ended up leaving too, claiming he had a heavy headache from the music and decided to go to his dorm. With this, Shiro was left all alone with a drink and his suit clinging into his chest.

 

Three days had passed and he didn't have the courage to ask Adam to prom. The day before they had been given permission by Iverson to practice at the simulator, he almost asked him there. The scenario was perfect, they were on a Kerberos simulation all alone and what happens in fake space stays in fake space. He swears that they almost kissed before some kid opened the door but maybe it was his heavy heavy crush taking over his brain and wanting to make his daydreams come true.

 

Shiro looked at the crowd, noticing Matt had finally found someone to dance with. He walked over to the garbage can down the stairs. Maybe it was time to leave, there was nothing else he could do. A slow song started, so it was definitly time to leave instead of mopping around because he didn't have the guts to ruin a perfect friendship because of a crush. He took one of the napkins and cleaned his hands, hearing someone clearing their throat behind him. He didn't pay much attention, maybe it wasn't even meant for him.

 

"Takashi." they said and his body froze, there was only one person who called him Takashi.

 

"Hey Adam." he said, now facing the other boy with a smile "You okay?"

 

Adam was definitly nervous. He was biting he inside of his cheeks and playign with his fingers a lot. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, facing Shiro with a determined face.

 

"Dance with me." he said, resulting on a wide-eyed Shiro "I-I mean if you want to? God I shouldn't have even asked-"

 

"Okay." Shiro cut him off, astounded.

 

"I-what?"

 

"I'll dance with you."

 

Adam nodded and gave Shiro a wide smile, putting his hand out for the other boy to grab. Shiro grabbed his hand and let him guide him through the many couples around the dance floor, reacing and empty spot where they stopped. This is it, Shiro thought, I have to make this count.

 

He put his hands on Adam's waist, blushing as the other boy put them around his neck. Shiro's breath stuttered as his eyes met Adam's, who was looking at him like he was a sky full of stars. And Shiro knew he was looking at him the same way too. Their faces were too close, he could feel his breath as they swung slowly to a random song that was playing in the background. On that moment nothing else mattered - he was there, holding the boy he loved in his arms without any regrets.

 

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you?" Adam asked, adjusting his glasses and putting his arm back where it was.

 

"I was scared." Shiro replied in a whisper.

 

"I would have said yes."

 

"You could have said no."

 

"We're here right now aren't we?" Adam stated, his forehead touching Shiro's.

 

"And I can't dance." Shiro said, smiling.

 

"That's fine by me."

 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but Shiro leaned in and kissed him. He knew for sure now, he knew that there was a high chance that Adam felt the same way. The kiss was short but meaningful - they had been waiting for it for too long. Adam chuckled and lowered his head, letting go of Shiro as the song ended.

 

He stood in front of Shiro in the same position he was before the song, but this time he seemed way more confident and relaxed.

 

"I like you." Adam assured "It's been years and I probably should have said it already, but I don't care anymore. I actually I think I feel more than liking, but it's not love. So, yeah, that's what has been going on. Takashi Shirogane, I like-love you."

 

Shiro blushed and hugged him, his heart full of love and emotion. Adam wrapped his arms around him, patting him in the back.

 

"Is this a pity hug or-"

 

"Happy hug Adam." he said, letting go of him and smiling "How bad would it be if I took you to eat those famous pancakes we love so much?"

 

"Not bad at all. Actually, I found a new spot we can sneak out of."

 

And Shiro was sure he was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! it's 2.30 am and i'm creating cliché content


End file.
